Oublier, pour avancer
by Citrus Tee
Summary: Kurt se bat avec son passé. Il ne veut plus de ça. Il aurait réussi si il n'y avait pas eu un certain hobbit... OS


Bonjour! Me revoilà avec (encore) un OS sur... *roulement de tambour* le Klaine !

Oui, je dois avouer que malgré le fait que dans la série Kurt devienne insupportable (pour rester poli), je continue à n'avoir d'inspiration que pour ces deux la ! *shame on me*

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé l'OS "Kurt n'aimait pas l'hiver", l'auteure vous remercie tous et me demande de poster ce message :

_"Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos messages, qui m'ont beaucoup émus !_

_Malheureusement, ma carrière d'écrivaine s'arrête avant d'avoir commencé, faute de temps, mais surtout d'inspiration._

_Vous pouvez tout de même remerciez Camille _(c'est moi, ça :D)_ pour certaines tournures de phrases et tirades, ellle m'as été d'une grande aide._

_Encore merci, Léa "_

Voilà !

Pour en revenir à cet (court, désolée) OS, le cadre et les personnages sont complètement OOC.

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les fautes!

* * *

><p><em>« Regarde, une étoile filante… Fais un vœu, Kurt. »<em>

Kurt leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir.

Soupir de mélancolie, de tristesse, et de regret.

Le regret quand il repensait à ce moment unique qu'il avait partagé avec celui qui avait fait son bonheur.

Blaine.

Et bien sûr, il avait fait ce vœu. Il avait souhaité, de tout son cœur, que même si le temps, la distance les séparaient, ils se retrouveraient un jour.

Mais il n'en avait pas parlé à Blaine, ni à personne d'autre.

C'était une sorte de promesse à lui-même.

Le temps et les kilomètres ont faits leur travail, aujourd'hui.

Il ne reste plus rien de ce que ses amis appelaient le Klaine.

Comme toute leur relation, leur rupture s'est faite naturellement. Sans bruit et sans esclandre.

Kurt ne savait plus vraiment ou il en était.

Il savait juste qu'il avait fait le bon choix en partant à New York avec Rachel. NYADA lui avait ouvert bien des portes.

Celles de Broadway, des plus grandes comédies, des meilleurs metteurs en scène.

Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux, comme il se devrait ?

Il n'était pas à plaindre !

Un bel appartement en plein centre de la Grosse Pomme, un job dans un des plus grands magazines de mode, de nombreuses conquêtes à son actif…

Une vie rêvée, non ?

Non.

Kurt avait besoin de _lui._

De celui qui avait fait basculer sa vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Blaine. Il avait même réussi à faire une croix sur leur histoire.

Il voulait à tout prix prendre un nouveau départ dans sa vie. Tous ceux qu'il avait connu dans son adolescence, tout ce qu'il avait subi, il l'avait rangé dans le placard du passé.

Placard qu'il avait fermé à double tour, et dont il avait jeté la clé.

_Don't ever look back._

Kurt en avait son crédo, sa devise. Il se devait d'avancer, aujourd'hui.

La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas…

Pourquoi Blaine, avec cet air de chiot battu qui le caractérisait tant, ne voulait-il pas quitter ses pensées ? Pourquoi malgré le fait qu'il alignait les conquêtes comme certains les verres d'alcool, il ne pouvait cesser de comparer chacune d'elle à son hobbit préféré ?

Machinalement, il se mit à faire tourner son portable entre ses doigts, et se mit en marche.

Le froid vif et sec de ce mois de janvier acheva de lui remettre les idées en place : il était normal qu'il pense à Blaine de temps à autre. Après tout, c'était son premier amour, son premier petit ami, il ne l'oublierait pas.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire radieux.

Il aimait beaucoup le mois de janvier. Tout était froid, blanchi par le givre. Le monde semblait ralenti, les gens marchaient moins vite, s'agitait peu. Le temps s'arrêtait presque, le temps d'un mois magique, aux yeux de Kurt.

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air frais, déterminé.

Le futur ne lui faisait pas peur. Sa voie était déjà toute tracée : il grimperait les échelons au sein de ce magazine de mode, il trouverait un compagnon qui accepterait de supporter ses horaires improbables, et ils adopteraient sûrement un enfant. Ou deux.

Oui, c'est probablement ce qui aurait attendu Kurt…

Si le destin n'y avait pas mis son grain de sel.

/

_Il l'avait vu._

Non, pas de loin. Il _l'_avait frôlé, il avait croisé _son_ regard mordoré.

Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni depuis quand. Peut-être dès le moment où il lui avait semblé apercevoir _sa_ silhouette au loin. Ou alors au moment où _il _lui avait bredouillé un vague pardon quand ils s'étaient heurtés.

Oui, c'était cela qui lui faisait mal. Alors que dès que _sa_ masse de cheveux bouclés étaient apparus dans le champ de vision de Kurt, ce dernier l'avait reconnu, _lui_ ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

_Abruti !_

Evidemment qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu ! Il avait réussi, là où Kurt avait échoué. Il avait tiré un trait sur leur histoire.

_Cela fait 5 ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus. 5 ans que votre histoire a pris fin. Pour lui. Maintenant, il serait temps que cela soit le cas pour toi aussi !_

Foutue conscience.

Et à cet instant, perdu sur un trottoir de New York, le châtain reçu une vérité de plein fouet. Tel une claque assénée par surprise.

_C'est normal que tu ne veuille pas l'oublier. Tu es encore amoureux de lui._

Encore ces larmes ! Elles lui brouillaient la vue, celle des yeux mais aussi celle du cœur.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni où il voulait aller.

Alors que quelques mois auparavant il connaissait par cœur le chemin que sa vie allait emprunter.

Marcher.

Marcher jusqu'à en perdre la raison, jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne.

Marcher jusqu'à oublier jusqu'à son nom.

Marcher pour oublier, simplement.

Marcher, marcher, marcher…

Fuir le présent et le futur conventionnel.

Sortir des sentiers battus.

Voilà ce que Kurt voulait faire.

Partir ? Foutre en l'air tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire, pour partir à la poursuite d'une ombre.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir. Une ombre qui le hantait depuis 5 ans n'est plus une ombre.

C'est un rêve, un espoir, un devenir.

Alors Kurt part à la poursuite d'une ombre.

/

Trouver sa nouvelle adresse, son numéro de téléphone, ça n'avait pas été difficile.

Rassembler le courage pour composer ce fameux numéro l'était nettement plus.

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête l'idée qu'aujourd'hui, Blaine le haïssait purement et simplement.

Pour être parti sans donner de nouvelle, pour l'avoir mis de côté.

Mais à un moment, la frustration atteint un point critique, et il mit ses interrogations de côté.

Marre de se poser trop de questions.

Même pour Kurt Hummel, il était temps d'agir…

« - Blaine Anderson à l'appareil. Qui est ce ?

- Blaine… C'est bien toi ?

- Hum… Et bien, il me semble. A moins que je n'ai un sosie planqué quelque part…

-C'est Kurt. »

Le silence qui suivit sa phrase en disait long, pour ce dernier.

« -Je… Je suis désolé… Désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû appeler. Désolé. C'était débile de croire en ses rêves… »

Et il raccrocha. Les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en miettes.

Piétiné par un silence éloquent.

Piétiné par un rire, enfoui dans ses souvenirs.

Blaine n'avait pas changé. Il avait simplement avancé là ou Kurt piétinait depuis 5 ans.

S'il n'était pas triste, s'il n'y avait aucun regret…

Alors c'était fini, pour Kurt. Pour Blaine. Pour le Klaine.

/

« Kurt.  
>Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour daigner reprendre contact ? Pourquoi être parti, avec plein de promesses en l'air ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé, moi, alors que j'étais fou amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors que je croyais que les cicatrices s'étaient refermées, que la douleur était passé, reviens tu détruire mes illusions ?<p>

Ces questions sont celles que je me pose. Elles n'appellent pas vraiment de réponse. J'essaie juste de comprendre ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Oui, parce que je me faisais bien l'illusion d'un bonheur. Je pensais que depuis toutes ses années à chercher l'oubli, j'avais réussi. Mais le problème est bien là. J'ai beau me répéter des dizaines, des centaines de fois que tout était de ta faute, je m'en voulais terriblement.

Et si je t'avais demandé de rester ? Et si je t'avais suivi à New York ? Et si NYADA n'avait pas accepté ton dossier ? Et si…

On ne refait pas le monde avec des « si ». Le mal qui est fait est fait. Je ne pourrais pas dire que je n'ai pas souffert, que je ne t'en ai pas voulu chaque jour, que tu ne me manquais pas. Même si il est des vérités qui font mal, il faut les écouter et les croire.

Alors que quand j'ai reçu cet appel, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas me dire que j'avais droit à mon petit bout de bonheur moi aussi. Trop beau pour être vrai.

Tu n'as peut être pas compris ou je voulais en venir. J'ai toujours été très doué pour tourner autour du pot, pas pour les conclusions directes. Ce que cette lettre veut dire, je pourrais le faire tenir sur une ligne.

_Je t'aime, Kurt. Même si aucuns de mes gestes, aucunes de mes paroles ne te le montre, mon cœur te le hurle._

Je ne pourrais jamais effacer mes actes, mes mots, mes silences.

Alors maintenant, je comble tous les trous que j'ai laissés dans ma vie dans cette lettre.

J'écris les réponses aux questions silencieuses que je me pose tous les jours.

Peut-être que si tu ne m'avais jamais appelé, j'aurais continué à croire en des mensonges, des illusions. Peut-être que jamais je n'aurais cherché le véritable bonheur.

Merci, Kurt, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Merci d'être la seule et unique raison de mon bonheur.

Blaine. »

/

Une main chercha la sienne. Ses doigts répondirent naturellement à la pression.

Ils étaient tellement unis…

Unis par bien plus que des mots, des actes ou des simples papiers.

Ils étaient unis parce qu'ils s'aimaient tout simplement.

Il y en a qui disent que l'amour est compliqué, qu'ils ne croient plus au prince charmant. Que les rêves et les contes de fée sont destinés aux enfants.

Mais entre Kurt et Blaine, ce n'est ni un conte de fée, ni un rêve.

C'est la réalité.

Réalité que malgré les obstacles, les pièges, le temps et la distance, ils resteront unis.

Une main dans une autre.

L'autre, qui trace lentement les lignes du visage qui lui fait face.

Visage blanc, délicat, tellement fragile et fort à la fois.

Pas de larmes. Kurt a trop peur de briser la magie. La magie qui n'a pas besoin de formule magique pour exister.

Certains disent que l'amour rend aveugle.

Mais Blaine n'as jamais aussi bien vu.

Vu les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Vu les erreurs qu'il a fait.

Mais l'heure n'est plus vraiment au regret.

_« I love you, Kurt. Three words, repeated hundred times. But, for you, I am ready to repeat it again."_

* * *

><p>Alors? Vos impressions? Pitié, pas de tomates **<p>

Bonne année 2012 à tous, tout plein de bonheur et de réussite!


End file.
